Can you love me?
by joythewierd999
Summary: Naruto uzumaki, an orphan adopted by one women named Kushina uzumaki. a boy who seek love and care from others. will his friends be able to show him what love is?


**Can you love me?**

**A Naruto story.**

**A/N: Hello all, this is my first fanfiction of Naruto, please be nice and don't flame. This is not a ninja naruto fanfiction, but naruto will have some cool superpowers. It will be set in modern day Japan and only some Naruto character and some of they're genders are bended. If you don't like a rookie author's work or gender bending naruto fanfiction please feel free to leave.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

Love, just what is love? Is it a need or is it a want? Can you live without it or you can't? Ever since I was small I was waiting for someone to show me what 'love' is. Unfortunately, I'm not lucky enough.

Raised in an orphanage with the other kids, alone by myself most of the time is kind of sad. Don't get me wrong, it's peaceful enough for me and I've made some friends. But when will the so-called love come?

One day, she came. Dressed in a yellow sundress with her orange flippers and her long red hair. But the only thing that makes me recognize her is her smile that gentle smile that makes me feel at ease and makes me let my guard down every time I see her.

Is that love?

Well it's my definition of love, but I'll learn more and more about love. Because love, has saved me from the person who I used to be. I was so happy.

But one day…

[Break]

_It was winter that night, cold as void white as bone. I was walking home with my mother, we currently return from shopping the groceries. She stopped and cast a look to a nearby store._

"_Naruto honey, will you wait here for a while? Mommy needs to buy something from that store over there." My mother's voice asked me as she points to a nearby store._

"_Hm." My voce came out of my mouth as if to reply her previous question._

"_Good boy, now stay here and don't talk to strangers okay?" she smiled and ruffles my hair gently before pacing into said store._

_I was waiting there for about 2 minutes until a leaping frog caught my attention. It was about to cross the busy road ahead, with curious steps I chased after said frog slowly._

_I walked and walked and walked. _

_Unknown to me, I'm standing right in the middle of the road. Suddenly a loud honk surprised me._

'_Hooooonk!'_

_I looked at the direction from where the sound is coming from. At that very moment I realized._

_I was scared._

_I'm not dumb enough to not know what dying is, I am now staring at my death. I, Naruto Uzumaki 9 years old, was about to die._

_I closed my eyes and wait for the impact to hit me, instead from the front another impact hit me from my right side. I was immediately shoved aside and landed on my back._

_It hurt, but not as much as my savior's hit. Picking up my body slowly, I looked at the person who saved me._

_The moment I took a look at said savior, I regretted it horribly._

_There lies a person, female 26 years old wearing a red shirt with a long purple skirt and an orange coat with fur collaring._

_That woman is my mother._

_I… I tried to speak, shout and even scream. But my mouth won't let it. Suddenly she crawled to me her beautiful face tainted by her blood, her eyes stained with tears. But her mouth is smiling. _

"_Na-ruto? __**Cough**__ honey? Don't wo-rry __**cough**__ mommy's here." She coughed letting blood dripped from her chin. She stroked her hands across my cheeks as if to reassure me._

_I watched with wide eyes, I couldn't believe what I'm seeing. She slowly reached for her coat pocket and brought out a necklace._

_It is a black and orange scarf with a whirlpool designs on it. She draped it onto my back and gave me one final look._

"_Naruto *__**cough***__ please don't cry, mommy will always be with you *__**pant wheeze**__*. Enjoy life to it's fullest and make friends."_

_No, please stop. Don't talk._

"_Naruto… Don't be picky.. Eat lots and grow strong… Make sure that you bathe every day and stay warm… Also… Don't stay up late... You need lots of sleep…"_

_A single tear fell from her eyes._

"_And make friends... You don't need a lot of friends… Just a few... Ones you can really trust…I wasn't very good at it, but keep up with your studies and don't skip school."_

_She coughs up blood mixed with her tears._

"_Remember that everyone has strengths and weaknesses… So don't get too depressed if you can't do something well…"_

_A single tear fell from my eyes, only to be wiped away by her hand._

"_Respect your teachers and upperclassmen at school… Oh, and this is important…"_

_Her hands are shaking as she reached closer to me._

"_Be extra careful about lending and borrowing money… Put your allowance into your savings account… No alcohol until you're twenty... Too much can ruin your health, so drink in moderation…"_

_She let out a small giggle._

"_Another Prohibition is women… I'm a woman, so I don't know too much about this but… All you need to remember is that this world is made up of men and women… So it's only natural to take an interest in girls..."_

_She bent down and kissed my forehead._

"_But just don't get hooked on bad women... Find someone just like me..._

_Speaking of the Three Prohibitions, be wary of Jiraiya Sensei, you know…_

_Naruto, from now on, you're going to face lots of pain and hardship…"_

_She began to cry softly on my forehead her hands still clutching on the scarf._

"_Be true to yourself... Have a dream and have the confidence to make that dream come true... There's so much… Oh, so much more that I want to pass on to you... I wish I could stay with you longer… I love you"_

_And with that, Kushina Uzumaki passed away._

**7 years later…**

"Kick his ass!"

"Beat the dead last!"

"Make him pay!"

I panted heavily when a right hook hit my face; I was surrounded by a crowd of students in the middle of the school's courtyard. My attacker rushed at me with a fist raised.

I waited for the punch to connect but it never.

I opened my eyes to see a female girl with long blonde hair wearing a female school uniform, blocking a punch that was meant for me.

"Hey are you alright?" her voice asked me. I simply nod and dust myself up.

"Oi Uzumaki, don't tell me you're having a girl to protect you, you coward." The attacker's voice taunted me.

"Don't under estimate me you trash, now get lost!" she yelled at them and sent out a deadly glare. To be honest, I believe that the boys will not be affected by it. But I was wrong.

"Oh yeah? What are you gonna do you bitch?"

"This…." She pulled out a fencing saber from God knows where and immediately get to a fencing stance.

"Shit the girl has a sword…"

"Don't worry boys she's alone, and that dead last is injured to do anything." The leader said making his followers nod in agreement.

They rushed at her with bats, pipes, chains, you name it. She evaded the attacks with ease and struck them at their weak points, like the crotch, troath and the joints.

Until a big guy manage to grab her from behind and lift her up into the air. She struggled against the grip dropping her saber into the ground.

"Enough."

They all looked and turn towards me, the leader glared with a sneer on his face.

"Oh and what can you do Uzumaki? You're hurt and you don't have any weapons with you."

"You're wrong." I answered

"Hm?" his eyebrow rose.

"I have her…" I point a finger at the girl who looked at me with confusion so does the other thugs.

"Hahaha what a cheesy line to say Uzumaki." They laughed at me while the girl's eyes narrowed.

I raised my hands up into the air grabbing their attention; suddenly a red orb began to glow in my hands. A sword or a kodachi with red sheath and golden linings formed on my hand.

"What the-?"

"Kamikaze." I sliced horizontally; a strong gust of wind launched itself at them. The blade disappeared into thin air and I turned back to leave the place.

But the attack didn't hurt them, looking down they see their pants ripped off and showing their underwear. The big guy holding the girl was forced to let go to cover his shame.

"We'll catch you Uzumaki!" the leader cried out before leaving with his lackeys in tow.

The girl could only watch the other blonde's leaving form with narrowed eyes

_**Later at school…**_

I sleepily yawned into my desk, dropping my bag underneath it. I didn't get much sleep last night due to a certain problem with the local yakuza.

"Sleepy taisa?" a voice called out to me, I looked up and see a brown haired male with a brown eyes smirking at me.

"Go bother anybody else Kyo, I'm not in the mood right now." I groaned into the table, he laughed at my response.

"Haha same old taisa anyway, did those punks bother you up again this morning?" I stretched my arm and crack my knuckles.

"They're not a problem anymore." I answered him and receiving a nod in response.

A teacher came into the room and clapped is hands to get our attention.

"Okay class we have a new student joining us today, please come in."

A girl with long blond hair dressed in a standard Konoha high school uniform came into view, her glowing red eyes scanned the room before stopping and meeting mine,

Coughing into her hand, she introduced herself.

"Hello everyone, my name is Natsumi Rie and I'll be joining you guys this year and forward. Please take care of me." She bowed down her head and smile warmly.

"Oh my God she's so cute."

"She's so hot."

"Must be an oujou sama."

"I'll date her!"

Were the whispers my classmates emitted among each others, she walked up to me before pointing a finger at me.

"You." Her voice started

"Yes?" I asked back, my eyes staring into her.

"Become my partner!"

"**EEEEEEEEHHH!"**

With that said my first day as a second year officially started.

[Break]

Later at lunch….

I sighed deeply before grabbing a bite of my miso ramen that I ordered, I saw Kyo approaching me with a smirk on his face.

"So taisa aren't you here to eat with your 'partner'?" he asked me teasingly. I sent him a glare that manages to shut him up.

"In all seriousness, if you don't make things clear about your relationship with that girl, people will misunderstood." He explained to me while biting on a bread.

"I know that, but I prefer laying low for a while, wouldn't want to get the others jealous am I right?" I grinned at him as I points out to the group of boys glaring at my back.

He laughed and shaking his head side ways. "Taisa, taisa, taisa, you devil."

I smirk back at him. "So I've been told."

_**Normal POV…**_

Natsumi stare at naruto with piercing glare from afar, she was seating across him at a fair distance eating udon.

"Naruto uzumaki, just who are you? You dog." A dangerous glint shone in her eyes for a brief second, before she resumed eating.

Somewhere…

"Ah, it seems that you're close ***smirk*** Naruto kun." A voice said before chuckling softly.

[Break]

A/N: how's that? Bad? Good? Or just fine? I apologize for my grammars it's because English isn't my main language. Review and favorite, if you don't like simply ignore.


End file.
